Not Going Anywhere
by Kingdomfictionalia
Summary: Just a little family bonding between May, Coulson, and Daisy.


**AN1: **English is not my mother tongue so any mistakes are mine and I apologize in advance. Also, the specifics of Bahrain are already blurry in my memory so I apologize for that as well. This is just an idea that came to me the other day so…

**AN2:** This is my first AoS fic so be nice to me please lol. Since the series is about to return for s6 and Coulson won't be coming back, I wrote this to keep him alive I guess. BUT I AM STILL HOPING THAT CLARK WOULD BE BACK AS COULSON (bc we all know Marvel likes to deceive us). Please enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Only the story line is mineeeeee:((

* * *

Coulson could feel her watching him, her piercing gaze made it difficult not to squirm so he stared back at her instead, "you know, you could just come in and say what's on your mind, Mel."

May sighed as she walked in and sat down on one of the chairs in front of his desk, "it's Daisy."

Coulson furrowed his eyebrows, "is something wrong? Did she say anything?"

"There's something off about her. Ever since we started Tai Chi she's used to getting up early, but this past week, she's been late for every session that we have. That's why I want to know if she mentioned anything."

Coulson leaned back on his chair, he did feel like something was off about their pseudo-daughter, but he passed it off as just exhaustion and the fact that she's still coping up on what happened between her and her parents.

"I noticed it too but I thought maybe she was still recovering after what happened. I'll try and ask the others tomorrow, maybe she was able to mention anything." May didn't say anything so he knew there's still more to it than just worrying about Daisy. "What is it?"

May shifted her gaze away from him and shrugged, "I feel like I've lost her back there you know. When we're in the Afterlife, the way she talked to me Phil," as she looked back at him, there were tears in her eyes that she's too stubborn to let go. "It's like she hated me more than any other person in the world. I know she's back with us but what if there's still resentment in her. Knowing what happened in Bahrain," May stopped and a sob escaped her as she felt Coulson pulled her up and wrapped his arms around her. "Our girl hates me Phil. I've lost her and she hates me."

"Shhh she doesn't hate you." Coulson pulled back and wiped her tears away, "she will never ever hate you. That girl loves you Melinda. Maybe you two just have to talk it out and make things clear, okay? And what happened in Bahrain is not your fault, I'm gonna keep saying it until you believe me. You were just doing your job and save other people instead of letting them die. You risked your life out there and if there's something you could do to save both SHIELD agents and Katya I know you'd do it."

It took May a couple of minutes to calm down before a knock disturbed their silence. Jemma appeared on the other side of the door and looked at them with worry, "sir, agent May, I'm sorry for the interruption but Daisy's having a nightmare and she's shaking her room and I can't wake her up." They didn't wait for Simmons to finish before they ran towards their daughter's room and rushed to her side.

Daisy was whimpering as May and Coulson took positions on either side of her. Coulson leaned down and whispered softly in her ear, "Daisy it's okay you're safe. It's Coulson, just listen to my voice honey."

Daisy's whimpers got louder and she started muttering words, "no please, don't leave me," she sobbed. May's heart broke for her pseudo-daughter as she tried to shake her gently.

"Daisy, you have to wake up, it's just a nightmare. We're here with you okay? We'll stay as long as you want us to."

Coulson kept whispering to her while May tried to shake her awake when she noticed the bruises on Daisy's arms, "Phil?"

Coulson followed her gaze then called for Simmons, "sir?"

"Do you know how she's doing this? How come she's still channeling her powers inwards?"

Simmons took Daisy's arms to inspect the bruises and noticed that it came from suppressing her powers. "I think because the vibrations are too strong that even in her unconscious state she is trying to control it. But maybe it is too strong for her, as a result of the nightmare."

"Mama please! Stay, don't leave me," another sob came from Daisy and this time, May pulled Daisy close to her and sang a lullaby.

"Don't worry honey, mommy's got you. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere." May looked at Coulson and smiled, "daddy's here too Daisy, we'll keep you safe okay? Not to worry, we won't leave you." She kissed the top of her head as Coulson did the same. Neither noticing Simmons exit the room with a faint smile on her face.

Eventually the tremors stopped but they could still feel her shivering. A few minutes later, they heard her faint voice, "I'm sorry. I didn't know it was that bad. I tried not to sleep, I really do, it's just that I was so ti-"

Coulson put a hand on her shoulder, "shhh hey, none of that okay? It's not your fault you're having nightmares."

Daisy nodded as they all sat up against the wall. She leaned her head on May's shoulder and sighed, "I don't blame you for what happened to Katya. I guess I was just overwhelmed with everything. Finding out who my real parents are and knowing they're monsters? Trying to control my powers and knowing who I really am? It became too much and I lashed it out on you." She turned to May and shrugged, "I'm sorry May. You're the closest thing I have to a mom and I'm so grateful for you."

May had tears in her eyes as she pulled Daisy in a hug. After Bahrain, never had she thought to have that title, that she would be deserving of such name. But her she was, holding Daisy in her arms as if she was her own. "I love you, okay? We're not going anywhere."

May looked over to Coulson as he gave her two thumbs up and she rolled her eyes at him as he expected her to, "get over here you dork."

Daisy and Coulson chuckled as Coulson joined in on their embrace, "I love you both too," Daisy said as she tapped Coulson on the shoulder.

Coulson felt relieved that at least for now, their little family was okay. He knew there's still a long road ahead for the all of them to actually leave the past behind, but he swore to be there for them no matter what.

When they pulled back from the hug, May looked at him and he nodded, "okay then, I guess we have to postpone training for a while, and reschedule our Tai Chi for a later time. You have to get back your strength and all the sleep you have lost."

Daisy's eyes widened, "no, you don't have to do that. It's okay I can j-"

Coulson spoke up and calmed her down, "Daisy it's okay. You need rest, please? For us?"

Daisy relented and nodded. May and Coulson got off the bed as they tucked her in. Daisy raised an eyebrow, amused at their actions, "you know you don't have to tuck me in right?"

May just smiled and Coulson shrugged, "we know, but we want to."

Daisy smiled sleepily, feeling like she could actually get some good sleep tonight. The senior agents turned to walk out the door not before hearing Daisy's good night call, "night mom and dad."

"Good night sweetheart," May whispered before closing the door.

* * *

**AN:** thanks for the read! Please leave me a review, I wanna know your thoughts. This is just something I wrote since I had time and I felt guilty for breaking my promise about a DWP fic I should've written last year. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this little fic.

~kingdomfictionalia


End file.
